Taking A Shower
by Jaggie 107
Summary: Mac’s shower isn’t working, so she goes over to Harm’s place, while he’s away…


Title : Taking A Shower

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Summary : Mac's shower isn't working, so she goes over to Harm's place, while he's away…_  
_

Spoilers : AU story set around the time of **All Ye Faithful**, but pure fluff!

Rating : Definitely an 'M'. Feel free to use your imagination! _(I have it on good authority that it's a 'hot' read! – Thanks Dana and Sarah!)_

**Harm's Apartment – Friday Night**

Mac entered Harm's bathroom, reveling in the luxury of a warm shower when her own facilities were out of order. Having a key to Harm's apartment was a safeguard they had both agreed on; he had a key to her apartment too. They could keep a check when either one was away. Having Harm away now on TAD to a carrier was a bonus for Mac. No chance of any sudden appearances while she was showering! Plenty of chances however, to fantasize about her partner in his absence. Like what he might do if he found her here, naked, in his shower…

With the water streaming down her body she used the shower gel she had brought with her to soap herself. As she rubbed the gel into her skin she imagined Harm's hands on her body…

"Mmmn," moaned Mac gently as she let her head fall back, her eyes closing and her breathing becoming harsher as the tactile hands moved. One taking possession of one water-slicked breast, the other moving lower to tease her folds. Opening her legs she felt the heat there, and the wetness that had nothing to do with the water in the cubicle.

Mac opened her eyes enough to see as she took down the multi function showerhead from the bracket, and turned the setting to a single jet as she aimed the water at the junction between her thighs, moving it gently backwards and forwards as she closed her eyes once more. Soon the gentle movements were not enough to satisfy, and Mac began to the move the jet of water up and down instead, mimicking the thrusting of an erection in her body.

"Ooooh…yesss," Mac uttered, her voice nothing like its usual tone. As she neared fulfillment she cried out a name…

Harm opened the door to his apartment and dropped his sea bag inside on the floor. Although the lounge and kitchen were in relative darkness he was aware of the light, and the sounds, coming from the area of his bathroom. As he reached the shower cubicle he heard his name being called…

Harm's initial reaction when he realized that it was Mac in his apartment was one of relief. He had wondered if perhaps Renee had suddenly given up the mortician, married life, and twins and come back to haunt him! Instead he had a highly aroused Marine in his shower! Memories of another time when Mac had been in his shower surfaced briefly but they were rapidly replaced by the very real vision of Sarah Mackenzie pleasuring herself right in front of him!

With her back to the entrance of the shower Mac squealed when she first felt the hands on her shoulders, massaging gently, rubbing in the shower gel in a slow, circular motion.

"You're here early," she murmured, not opening her eyes.

_"We closed early," was the whispered response.  
_  
"I'm glad…" Mac answered, and the hands on her body moved again, one cupping her breast and the pebble-hard nipple there. The other going in search of a different source of pleasure, and found it nestled between her legs. Running a long finger across the seam of her lower lips, Mac felt her legs part of their own volition, and that same finger moved deep into the heat of her. Into the wetness.

_"You've been busy, Colonel."  
_  
"I…I needed to relax a little," Mac answered, just. The sensations that she was experiencing from the sensual massage between her legs was making conscious thought impossible. She felt, rather than heard, the throaty chuckle and a smile touched her mouth.

_"Oh, I'd say you're very relaxed…"  
_  
The hand that had been alternately tormenting and soothing her nipples moved across her stomach, hardening to support her as she was lifted higher onto the balls of her feet. Mac moaned, beginning to feel a wave of sensation approach and then drop over her, leaving her shuddering in its wake.

After her very real orgasm, with her fantasy lover, Mac turned to get the towel she had left at the entrance to the open shower cubicle. As she did so, she felt the hand that had been holding her up on shaky legs still in place on her stomach, and behind her the very real body of a man where usually her fantasy Harm disappeared as she opened her eyes. Mac blinked. Her eyes were very definitely open, and Harm was a very definite reality instead! And he was standing intimately close now she had turned around.

"Hi," he murmured, a very warm and welcoming smile on his face, and both hands now on her waist as she faced him.

"Um…hi," answered Mac, and then she blushed. Harm watched in fascination as her entire body seemed to glow, and he understood. This wasn't Mac, the Marine. This was the very beautiful, very real Sarah, the woman. "Did we…did you…um…?" Mac paused, aware that she was rambling somewhat, but unable to stop herself.

"We did, I did…and you were amazing," Harm answered softly, still holding Mac close.

"Um…what…do we… Do you want me to leave?" Mac asked the question baldly, her eyes dropping as if warding off the negative answer she thought she would receive. Instead she felt a finger lift her chin, and as her head came up Harm's voice softly commanded her to open her eyes.

"No, Sarah, I don't want you to leave."

"Then…can I…can we get dressed…?" Mac's question was met with a shake of Harm's dark head as he reached behind and snagged the towel Mac had left there. Handing it to her, draped from the tip of his finger, Harm tilted his head as she took the soft thickness and wrapped it around herself. Standing in front of a very naked Harmon Rabb was causing Mac's traitorous body to respond to a call as old as time. "Um…what…what happens now?" she asked another question, and was met with Harm's breath on her lips as his mouth came close to her mouth, just before he kissed her.

"You've had _your_ fantasy, Sarah… Now it's my turn…"

Mac closed her eyes as Harm deepened the kiss, and she felt the towel being tugged away from her body. When Harm tossed it behind him she had no idea where it landed. They would find it later, she mused. Much later…

THE END

(AN – A friend pointed out that I didn't describe Harm getting undressed. I think it's obvious he has done, as I do mention him naked! Lol!)


End file.
